A Unique Kind of Bella
by Goddess Cure Mystic
Summary: What if Bella came to Forks because of boredom? What if she had a connection to all the Cullen's from their past Want to know more, read and find out then... (This is a disclaimer for the ENTIRE STORY, I do not own Twilight! *This is so I won't have keep repeating it in the chapters.*) Please R & R!
1. Preface

Bella was never human to begin with; the most powerful being in the entire universe and more. She is immortal, more powerful than all supernatural creatures in the world combined. She can change her appearance and scent, which is how she seemed human to vampires. She has saved the world countless times and not to mention the entire galactic system as well.

With her many powers and more at her disposal she is an enemy that you do not wish to have and an ally that should be cherished for what it is worth. Even though she is in one of her human forms, she can still use her full powers.

And, this is where our story begins….


	2. The Start of a New Life as Isabella Swan

**Celestial Palace; Unknown Location**

"I still say that you shouldn't go alone!" a voice tried to reason.

"(Sigh) for the last time Marcella, the answer is no." a beautiful voice that sounded like wind chimes and bells stated, ending the argument.

"Hmph"

"I'll be leaving in ten minutes, so make sure the others don't cause another black hole again like last time." The voice growled.

**Thrown Room**

A beautiful young woman that looks about the ages of 17-19 with long multi-colored hair that goes past the floor and all over the room. She also had haunting multi-colored eyes with galaxies and star systems showing in the backgrounds of her pupils. Her skin was as pale as fresh snow, she stood tall with curves that any woman, vampire or not would kill for. Her lips were full and her breasts a good E-cup; perfectly proportional. Her figure is filled with slight muscles in her arms and legs; giving off a well-toned athletic look.

Another woman stood next to her, she had long snow white hair tied in a long French braid that goes to her knees. Her eyes were a light lilac color and her skin a pale ivory shade. Her figure was also tall with well-toned muscles and gorgeous curves. Her breasts were at least a good C-cup at most if not bigger. Her face was in a very hard looking stare directed towards the woman beside her with absolute worry and irritation.

"Honestly Marcella, you seem to forget who exactly you're talking about here." The woman raised a multi-colored eyebrow at Marcella in question.

Marcella just humped angrily in defeat and crossed her arms.

"Do not worry about me young one, after all no one would be stupid enough to try to harm me." The woman said with a ghost of a smile on her face.

Marcella sighed, "So what will your appearance be Mistress?" she asked curious.

The woman smiled slightly at her child's curiosity; a light filled the room and where the multi-colored woman once stood, there was now dark haired brunette with gold and burgundy red streaks/highlights that were in soft wringlets that came to her mid-back. Her skin was a pale ivory color with hints of red, indicating a natural blush. She had high cheekbones and full lips; her left eye was a liquid golden yellow whilst her right eye was a burning blazing ruby red. Her body was shorter than what it was, she had slight curves and a C-cup breasts. She wore black 5" inch ankle-length designer boots with golden buckles wrapped around the heels, black designer skinny jeans with rips and tares along the sides, gold and silver chains hung from the sides, a black and turquoise blue ruffled sleeveless camisole with a long black designer trench coat over her outfit. Her hair was held in a high ponytail with a pure white satin ribbon that came to her knees; her ears were pierced all around her ears and inside of them. She also wore a black choker with a gold Gothic cross hanging in the middle with a set of silver and diamond wings on each side of the cross. The chocker had silver and gold chains looped around and through the choker itself; she also wore a long gold necklace with a multi-colored crystal Celtic cross pendant in the middle. She had on black eyeliner and mascara; nothing else but that as make-up.

"Say, hello to Bella Swan." Bella smirked slightly at her daughter.

Marcella nodded her head in approval.

"Well, I best am going now. I'll contact you all at least once a day for an update." Bella said to Marcella, easing the others uneasiness at best.

She suddenly teleported to her new house in Forks, Washington (Pic on profile)

**Bella's POV**

Ah, good ole' Forks, Washington; the rainiest place in the entire USA, I smiled to myself, I can't wait until tomorrow. I've already registered at the local high school, and I've already got my locker number and combination and my class schedule, along with the map of the school and the slip that all my teachers have to sign. I walked to the front door of my new house, and opened the door; and of course it was already fully furnished. The kitchen was fully stocked with food, it was the kind of kitchen that one of those fancy restaurants have. I changed my clothes into my pajamas and fixed myself a large bowl of ramen noodles, god I love this stuff!


	3. High School for Dummies

**The next day Bella's POV**

Sigh, the things I do when I'm bored…

I wore my hair up in a high ponytail-French braid that came down to my hips; my bangs framed my face and were in soft curls along the edges and came down to my knees. My eyes were still the same, one ruby red and the other liquid gold. I made sure I had on my sunglasses, I wore my favorite black denim jean mini-skirt and a black and turquoise blue flame t-shirt. I wore 5" inch over-the-knee black leather boots with gold and silver buckles wrapped around my heels and black fingerless elbow length gloves. I also wore my chocker that I had on yesterday along with my earrings and pendant.

I got my keys and headed towards my garage and got into my baby; a brand new 2016 Acura NSX 63, it was in one of my favorite colors: black with red and blue flames along the edges. I've modified the engine, so now this baby can go up 3,000 MPH; not to mention I added my own extra stuff. I had made sure that windows were very tinted; so nobody could see inside.

I pulled out and I was speeding towards the high school, I've already memorized all my classes and routes, and now all I'll need is to have my teachers sign my slip and I'll be done. Forks High suddenly came into view, I could see that the parking lot was filled with old beat up cars and chatting students. The only nice car there was a shiny silver Volvo, I pulled into the parking spot beside it and turned off the motor. I decided to listen in on some of the students, after all I'm gonna be stuck here for two years.

_'__Holy shit, what I wouldn't give to have that kind of car!'_

_'__That's the brand new 2016 Acura NSX! These haven't been in production yet!' _–Jasper

_'__Oh my GOD, that's the new Acura 2016 NSX 63; these babies haven't even been manufactured yet! I would love to see underneath the hood! I wonder if Carlisle will let me have it when it's on the market.' _–Rosalie

_'__That's one smoking ride!' _–Emmett

_'__Eeep, she's here! She's here, yay! I can't wait to talk to her, were going to be best friends I know it! Edward stop with the ogling the damn car you look like a fish!' _–Alice

_'__Alice, knock it off! And, wait how do you know it's a __she__? Is this what you've been hiding from me the entire week?!' _–Edward

_ '__(Giggle) don't you worry Edward, in due time my brother, in due time.' _–Alice

_'__Shit, what I wouldn't give to see Rosie on that thing…' _–Emmett

Okay I think I heard enough…

I opened my car door and stepped, literally everyone stopped what they were doing and was staring at me. I smirked and shut the door and locking, slipping my keys in my belt purse. Of course I still had on my sunglasses so I was simply skimming around.

_'__Holy shit, I would love to tap that!'_

_'__Fuck, she's gorgeous look at those legs, what we could do…'_

Eww… adolescent teenage hormonal boys…

_'__She looks just like us!' _–All Cullen's except Alice

_'__Ohhh, those are the new Gucci leather boots that haven't even been in stores yet!' _–Alice

_'__Woah, hot stuff…'_

_'__Hey, baby; you want to get to know each other?'_

_'__She's so beautiful…wow!' –_Edward

_'__Edward, dude! I can't pick up on her emotions!' _–Jasper

_'__I can't wait until you meet my family your highness! Eeepp!' _–Alice

_'__Alice what are you up to? You know that I hate when you block me!'_ –Edward

I smirked slightly over towards the five teen vampires in amusement. I saw Alice almost immediately, I could tell that it was her from her fashion sense and her hyperness; sheesh! Looks like things never seem to change, tch, figures.

I moved my stare over to the young Major Whitlock; I'm glad that he had finally taken my advice and got rid of those horrendous red eyes. It seems that he is pain, hm.

Upon closer inspection I saw that the others eyes are pitch black; except of course Alice already knows about the thirst issue that came with his Empathy powers.

Next I looked over a recognized that big loveably teddy-bear of a brother; Emmett. He had huge smile on his face, and he looked like he was up to no good, go figure.

Ah, the lovely Rosalie; she had seemed to have grown much more beautiful than she was as a human. I'm still enraged by the mere thought of what that conceited, arrogant, lecherous, pig of an ex-fiancé had done, and no woman should have to go through that!

And I also see that Edward Masen Jr. is still the egoist as always. Sheesh, you would think that at 120 years old, that he would loosen up a bit.

I shook my head slightly in amusement; I began to make my way into the building when a young male with golden blonde hair and baby blue eyes came up to me.

"Hey, you must be Isabella Swan, right?" he asked.

Oh, joy another pervert…

'_I know she can't resist me! I mean who could turn down this body?!' _

I scowled at his vulgar thoughts and his ludicrous fantasies. Maybe he would be better as a dog? Hmm, I wonder what he would look like as a Golden Retriever perhaps. I snickered quietly; Alice also snickered because she had vision of me turning him into a dog.

I realized that I hadn't answered him yet, whoops.

"Yes, I am. But call me Bella; nothing more and nothing less got it? Good." I said before walking around his form

_'__Wait, what?! Hey! Come back you bitch, I've haven't even gotten your phone number yet!'_

My left eye had started to twitch a little bit at his thoughts. Ugh, men…

"Hey! Wait up!" he panted slightly, he stopped me by cutting me off in the front. I glared at him behind my sunglasses; this is why I never date.

"My name's Mike Newton; I can show you around if you like me to." Mike introduced himself with what I supposed was sexy smile for the female humans; how pathetic can you get, not to mention desperate.

"So, what you are saying is that I'm too stupid to know my own schedule? Listen here little boy, you better watch yourself before you wind up inside of a body bag. Because sometimes when you find something that is available and attractive, and refuse to listen to your natural instincts, you'll make the biggest mistake of your short pathetic life, understand? Good and now goodbye." I basically scolded at him

_'__Say wha- now wait just one fucking minute, did __she__ actually reject __**me**__?! Mike Newton football quarterback and all-star __**Forks High School King**__?'_

I smirked at his self-centered thoughts, why yes Newton; yes I did just reject you. I continued smirking as I made my way to my first period class. English, I snorted a little bit, I practically wrote all of literature to begin with; I can't wait for what this so called teacher can teach me. I smirk slightly at the thought of myself learning anything new.

I doubt that very highly though…


	4. What Art Thou, My Queen?

**AP English**

I walked through the door of the classroom; the teacher was standing writing down today's assignment on the whiteboard and had his back facing me.

He hadn't noticed me, so I coughed slightly in order to get his attention. I had a ghost of a smile on my face when he jumped slightly at my cough.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, but please calls me Bella; I'm your new student that will be joining you for the rest of the school year." I introduced myself to.

He just blinked at me, obviously dazed by my appearance and such.

_'__Woah, what a rack, and those legs they never end! If I weren't married…'_

Dear **Callisto **even the supposed adults are perverts, too! I can never get a break can I?

"Oh, yes of course; do you have your slip for me to sign?" he asked flustered, I quietly handed him the paper as he signed his signature.

"We have no assigned seats so sit wherever you wish to." He explained in a hushed voice. I nodded; I walked down the aisles where there were four circular tables on each side of the room. I choose the chair next to the far back as possible; and of course the teacher, Mr. Mason had not noticed my sunglasses, this should be interesting. I smiled slightly as students started piling in, I wasn't paying attention just kind of zoning off somewhere.

I took notice of a chair scrapping against the tiled room floor beside me; I looked out of my side vision that it was Alice. Next thing I know I have huge ass smile on my face as I turn towards her bouncing form, vibrating the chair next to me.

I smiled slightly at her, and the result was instantaneous.

**"****EEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!"**

I winced slightly at the decibel's she unleashed onto my ear drums.

"Jhiaohdihdsa!" was all she said in one big jumbled mess; thankfully I speak fluent pixie language (Sarcasm). (I can't believe that you're actually here! I'm so, so, so, so, happy!)

I laughed lightly at her excitement, she never changes.

The bell rang indicating that class is about to begin.

"Alright everyone please turn to your textbooks to page 587; and before I forget we have a student joining us today. Ms. Bella Swan will you please stand up and introduce yourself to the class."

I stood as I was told to do, I then introduced myself; "My name is Bella Swan, I am 15 years old and a junior in high school. I moved from New York, New York last week. Please take good care of me." I had said as I finished with a traditional Japanese bow of respect.

Everyone's mouths were open at my introduction, except Alice of course, she was just smiling hugely at me.

Mr. Mason coughed slightly to get over his shock.

_'__Strong willed and a looker, maybe I can get a divorce…'_

"Ms. Swan I don't know what it was like at your old school in New York, but here we do not wear sunglasses indoors. So, please remove your sunglasses."

I frowned slightly, and hmphed slightly. Alice covered her mouth trying to hide her obvious smirk at what she had seen happen when I remove my glasses.

I sighed silently, removing my glasses and opening my eyes, and of course making everyone gasp at my unique and terrifying eye colors.

"It's a birth defect; they're not contacts." I said before sitting down in my chair. I can already hear the rumors starting, joy.

Mr. Mason coughed, still shocked by my eyes, "Right, let's begin."

My hands were rested in my with my elbow on the table, if I could I would fall asleep.

I felt something slide underneath my elbow, looking down and noticing that it was note, Alice, of course. I smirked slightly at it.

_'__I still can't believe that you __actually__ came! I'm so excited, come sit with us at lunch! Please, please, please!'_ –AC

I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm.

_'__We'll see, vampiric pixie, we'll see.'_ –B

Alice read my response and rolled her eyes at it.

We both were already finished with our assignments and now we basically had nothing to do. So, I began to draw some fashion designs that I might try. Alice peered over my shoulder with her eyes wide like a kid in a candy store and a huge smile on her face.

I felt the note again slide my way:

_'__Don't worry no one knows anything about you, after all my memories are all sealed that have to do with you and your powers. By the way, I assume you already know about Edward's power? And can you __please__ tone down on the shielding of my visions, please; I'm starting to get a migraine!'_ –AC

I smirked slightly at her message. I turned off my shield of her visions of me completely, and of course still having a shield from the peeping vampire and sensitive empath.

_'__Ah, that's much better. Thank you!'_ –Alice

I nodded slightly signaling that I had heard her.

I was bored so I decided to poke around the children's minds in the classroom.

_'__Ugh, I don't see anything special about that new girl at all. And those eyes of hers, talk about a walking freakshow!'_

I scowled at the girl on the far right-middle row in distaste.

_'__Her eyes are so pretty! And, she seems much laid back as well. I hope Lauren and Jessica will leave me alone today. Oh, who am I kidding of course they won't! (Sigh)'_

I looked over to my left of the table directly in front of me, a sweet girl and she had kind thoughts. I smiled slightly, hm. I then frowned deeply at the rest of her thoughts, she has bullies!

I suddenly had a vision of what will happen in the cafeteria today:

_The sweet looking girl, who I later found out her name, is Angela Webber. We had gotten our food and sat at an empty table beside the Cullen's; I didn't want to upset Alice (shudder). Suddenly the girl who had said that I'm a freak and a platinum blonde girl who later I learned the names of Jessica and Lauren had come up to us with their trays in their hands._

_"__Hey, Webber! Where's our homework?" Lauren sneered at Angela._

_"__Yeah, we need it! And, you've like you better done it right!" Jessica added with an evil smirk._

_Angela looked like she was gonna cry, she gulped silently._

_"__I-I-I didn't do it." She said nervously._

_Lauren and Jessica looked down at her in disbelief, their disbelief turned into pure anger._

_Lauren's eyes narrowed at Angela in anger._

_She took her tray and dumped it on top of Angela. I looked on in absolute rage; next Jessica had done the same thing!_

_They both laughed and high-fived each other, Angela had silent tears coming down her eyes with her head bowed covering her face with her long hair._

_I saw red; I took mine and Angela's trays and dumped them both on top of Lauren and Jessica's heads. They screamed in horror; now the entire cafeteria had grown completely silent while watching our fight._

_I glared darkly at them, "You two listen and you listen well. I don't care if you two are the Queen Bees of this entire __TOWN__; but nobody hurts my friends! You have better watch yourself, because when you least expect it, something very unpleasant will happen to the both of you. Now go, and I never want you to bother her again!" I shouted in anger._

_Both of their faces were pale white and eyes wide in fear. They just glared at me silently and stalked off towards the bathroom in anger and humiliation._

End of Vision

Alice and I both turned to each other in disbelief at what we both saw. I narrowed my eyes dangerously at the Jessica girl.

The bell rang, signaling the end of first period.

Me and Alice both got up out of our seats and packed out things. I shouldered my black messenger bag on my shoulder.

"What do you have next?" Alice asked me with her head tilted slightly.

"AP History with Jefferson" I told her as she nodded indicating she heard me.

"You have that class with Jazz, Rosalie and Angela. Try not to cause trouble, your majesty!" Alice smirked slightly at the trouble part.

"No promises, Alice" I replied, winking at her as I made my way over to history.


	5. Historical Boundaries

**AP History **

I walked over to the girl, Angela as she was packing her stuff up.

"Hi, do you know where AP History is by any chance?" I asked sweetly to her of course already knowing where it is.

Angela blinked at me in disbelief; she shook her head slightly with slight smile on her face.

_'__Wow, her eyes are even more beautiful up close…' _– Angela

Why, thank you dear child! I smiled lightly at her innocent thoughts. Whatever happened to pure and innocent thoughts? It seems as if when humans grow into maturity they also seem to lose some of their brain cells as well, how patent.

"Yeah, I do. I have AP History as well, I can show the way if you want. By the way my name's Angela and your Bella right?" she introduced herself.

I nodded my head, signaling a yes to her question.

On our way to history we started a conversation about our favorite topics of history were, turned out she liked almost the same things about them as I do. I was beginning to like her more and more.

We got into the classroom right before the bell rang. Everywhere was full except for two chairs where Rosalie and Jasper where sitting at, Angela gulped nervously as she walked towards the table. Jasper sent out calming waves towards us, relaxing her uneasiness at them.

I smiled slightly at the sight, I turned towards the teacher.

"Hello, I am Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. I'm your new student for the rest of the year, and I need you to sign this slip for me please." I introduced myself again.

Mr. Jefferson nodded his head, signing my slip.

_'__Damn kids, only five more years Oliver then it hello Hawaii…'_

Well…at least he's not a pervert, I thought thankfully as I silently chuckled.

"And, no these aren't contacts sir. It's a birth defect that caused my eyes to be this way." I added, already knowing the statement on the tip of his tongue.

He squared his jaw slightly, "Very well, Ms. Swan sit over there with the Hale's and Webber." He pointed towards the table with them at it.

I just shrugged my shoulders, not really caring. I can already feel the stares of the other students as the whispered quietly amongst themselves about my 'freaky eyes'. I sat down beside Angela and smiled at the three of them.

Rosalie glared at me darkly, Jasper was clearly in pain, and Angela was just plain terrified.

I turned and faced Rosalie; I locked my eyes one hers, and if all possible her glare intensified. My face remained impassive as I had a ghost of a smile on my face.

I broke our staring contest and turned to Angela and started a conversation with her.

"Hey, Angie what type of car, do you like the most?" I asked innocently, Angela stared at me in disbelief as did Rosalie and hell even Jasper!

"Rein it in Whitlock!" I whispered so quietly so no human could hear me except for the two vampires at the table. Jasper's face was hilarious! His mouth was wide open and eyes wide in total shock; Rosalie just stared at me wide eyed.

"Uh, I don't know… But I do like this one car that's at this dealership in Port Angeles; it's a 2014 Audi R5 NSX Supercar. I don't like the color on the car that they have though." She said in a quiet voice with her head down slightly to cover her blush.

"What's your favorite color?"

Angela looked up at me with confused expression on her face.

"Um, well I like the color black, red, blue, and purple. Why?" she asked with her head tilted slightly.

"Oh, no reason" I smiled slightly.

"So is that your car in the parking lot?"

I smirked slightly, "Which car?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Um, that-"

Angela was interrupted by Rosalie, "It's the brand new 2016 Acura NXS 63." She proclaimed with joy radiating in her eyes.

"Yeah," I shrugged

"I've modified the engine so now it can go up 3,000 MPH in 0.4 seconds." I stated proudly, Rosalie, Jasper, and Angela's mouths dropped in shock.

"Three-three THOUSAND MPH IN 0.4 SECONDS, WHAT!" Jasper whispered quietly to himself in amazement.

Rosalie was literally vibrating her chair in excitement and Angela just blinked at me.

"You **_have_** to let me underneath your hood! Please!" she basically pleaded with a slight pout on her face. Jasper was still dazed at my revelation of 3,000 miles per hour in 0.4 seconds statement.

"My Acura also gets 80 miles per gallon so it's a pretty sweet ride, since I've improved it." I smirked slightly at their shocked faces.

"Ms. Swan!" Mr. Jefferson shouted in what I assume is anger.

"On which day did the brigadier general Theodore Roosevelt Jr. die?" he practically barked.

I sighed annoyed at his rude mouth, "July 14, 1944 near Normandy, France." I answered him without a care. Everyone's mouths were open in shock.

"Bu-but that question was impossible to answer! How in the hell did you know that, I didn't even know that!" Mr. Jefferson exclaimed in rage. I shrugged shoulders not caring. Mr. Jefferson's face started to turn an interesting shade of maroon, and steam was practically coming out of his ears. I smiled slightly at the sight. Turned towards the others, Rosalie was smiling friendly at me and Jasper was eyeing me in distrust.

"So, Jasper" I started saying, now this is going to be fun.

"What's your opinion on the Battle of Chickamauga?" I asked as I tilted my head slightly to the left.

Jasper's eyes widen in shock, Rosalie and Angela just looked confused.

The bell rang loudly indicating the end of the period. We all got up; Jasper was still in shock at my question.

"Alice had invited both Angela and I to sit at your table today; hope you don't mind." I said, shouldering my satchel on my right shoulder.

"That's fine with me! We can talk about some more cars!" Rosalie was still excited about my car.

"Um, I don't know Bella." Angela whispered, embarrassed. If I wasn't human, I wouldn't have heard her at all.

Jasper just shrugged, not really bothered.

"I have AP Trigonometry with Mr. Varner." I said looking at my schedule.

"I have that class too!" Angela stated with a big smile.

Rosalie smiled slightly, "Emmett is also in that class, not to mention Alice."

This should be interesting if Emmett is in there.

"Well, than come on!" I grabbed a hold of Angela's arm and we walked out of the classroom talking about our favorite songs.


	6. Trick or Trig?

**AP Trigonometry**

I had literally dragged Angela through the hallways to trig.

"So, why did you ask those questions in history for?" she asked just plain confused.

I smiled lightly, "Oh, no reason. Say Angela how do you get from place to place and to school?" I asked sweetly as possible for that situation.

"Um, well I take the CARTS bus in order to get around town and I ride the bus to school. "Why?" she blinked confused.

"What would you say if the dream car you always wanted was parked beside my car and the Cullen's?" I had asked, wanting to know her reaction.

"Um, well I don't know, I'd probably give it back to whoever gave it to me, after all that car costs over $150,000!" my eyes narrowed slightly at that revelation. I effortlessly slipped on my sunglasses on again to cover my eyes, already getting sick all the staring.

As we walked in the room, the room itself had circular tables that held four people.

"Yo-ho, Angie! Come sit with us!" Alice giggled excitedly with a very confused Emmett beside her in the table in the far left side of the room. Angela shrugged her shoulders and walked over to their table and promptly sat down next to Alice, who began to talk to her about her fashion. I rolled my eyes, poor Angela her ears are gonna fall off soon.

I walked quickly towards the teacher, a man in his late to early 30s with dark brown hair. Again what am I invisible here?! Wait, I'm not am I? I quickly check myself just in case, whew thank god! I cleared my throat to signal I was here, he turned towards me with an irritated expression, yeah nice to meet you too pal.

_Damn, kids! Why can't they all just graduate already?!_

What an unpleasant human, this is gonna be hilarious! My mind was already forming several pranks I plan on pulling on this old man.

Alice, seeing the prank I plan on pulling on him tomorrow was laughing hysterically quietly in her, she had her arms folded on the table with her head in them, and her entire being shook with laughter.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but I go Bella; I will not answer to anything but Ms. Swan, Swan and Bella." I stated, making him surprised by my demand.

His eyes harden at my demand, "I will call you Isabella and nothing else! You are not the teacher here, I am!" he retorted shoving the signed slip in open hands.

I slid my sunglasses down to my nose and revealed my heterocolored eyes that glinted dangerously in the light. He gulped silently in terror at the intensity of my eye colors.

"It's Bella" was all I said, as I began to make my way to the Cullen table as I have dubbed it, because I've only been sitting near or with a Cullen since I arrived at school.

When I got to their table Alice was still shaking with silent laughter with an extremely confused Angela and Emmett beside her, just blinking slightly at her in confused manner. Hm, I wonder if Emmett will help me. Oh, who am I kidding! Of course he'll help!

At last Alice finally got herself under control and wiped away some venom tears.

I stuck my hand out in front of Emmett in greeting with a sly grin on my face. I quickly activated my electrocution touch power, let's just say when he shakes my hand, he will be in for a…bit of a shock. Shall we say?

"Bella Swan" I introduced myself with a sly grin. He grinned back at me, which would have made any human cower into a puddle of ectoplasm.

"Emmett Cullen" he stated proudly slapping his hand into mine, and when he did…he got a jolt of 1,000,000 volts of pure electricity.

"YEOW!" he literally convulsed in his chair with his hand still in mine as he quickly fallen out of seat, shaking with left over electricity travelling through his body.

"MR. CULLEN, WOULD IT SERVE YOU TO BE SENT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE FOR THE FOURTH TIME THIS WEEK?!" Mr. Varner shouted angrily at Emmett as he finally got control of himself and slammed his hand on the table, almost breaking. Oh, wait a minute…ah, there it is! The crack right there! I eyed a medium-sized crack that had begun to form underneath the middle of the table.

"No, sir, I'm sorry." He replied as innocently as he could, Varner's right twitched slightly. Hey, I thought that was my thing?!

He simply turned around and began to teach the lesson. Angela was shaken from what had happened just a few short minutes ago. Oh, I'm gonna have to loosen her up some, yay!

"Very sneaky, Swan" Emmett stated with a look of determination in his eyes. I simply smirked and raised my palm revealing a shock buzzer that I had silently teleported onto my hand when everyone wasn't paying attention.

When Emmett saw the shock buzzer a huge goofy grin spread onto his face. Oh, I'm gonna make this school hell!

Alice shook her head in amazement and in silent laughter. Angela was attentively taking notes.

"ISABELLA!" Varner yelled causing everyone to stop what they're doing; I tensed up when he had called me that.

My eyes narrowed dangerously, the others saw and wisely scooted their chairs as far away as possible from me as they could.

I turned my head sharply back at Mr. Varner glaring heatedly at him. The man visibly paled and began to sweat underneath my hardened glare. He actually gulped slightly.

_'__Dear GOD, this child is a DEMON! I swore her eyes turned into looking like burning coals! Deep breaths Vincent, deep breaths, she is but a meager child compared to you. You are the adult in this school, you are her superior.'_

My eyes narrow more sharply, I take it back…turns out that the even the supposed adults are nothing more than childrearing underlings to their meager spawn in the proverbial nut tree. Humans, Earth needs them…despite all of their distasteful aspects and personalities…I still haven't given the thought away of wiping out the human race.

"If you were paying attention Ms. Isabella you would have known the answer to the equation on the BOARD!" he seethed at me. Is just me or am pissing all the teachers off today? I calmly looked at the board and saw the equation: _ If x sin3θ + y cos3θ = sin θ cos θ and x sin θ - y cos θ = 0. Prove that x2 + y2 = 1_

Oh, please, I sigh in agitation.

"The answer is y squared plus x squared equals one"

I answer yawning slightly, Mr. Varner's eyes grow wide comically and everyone in the room, save from our table jaws smack the floor. Alice chuckles slightly in amusement, Emmett shakes his head in wonderment, and Angela just stares at me with a new admiration.

The bell at lasts rings signaling the end of the third hour. Now off to AP Spanish, Española! Joy, at least Angela will be with me along with Rosalie.

"Hey, Ange do you by any chance happen to have Mrs. Goff next for AP Spanish?" I quietly asked Angela.

"Oh, yes! I also have that class! Wow, we just seem to have all our classes together isn't that funny!" she smiled sincerely. I knew I picked the perfect person to become a member of the Guardians!

"Bye Bella, bye Angie! Seeya at lunch!" the every hyperactive pixie-vampire hybrid exclaimed making both Angela and I to crack a smile.


End file.
